The Untold Story Behind The Reality
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: Benarkah tak selamanya cinta bersatu? "Kehidupan nyata tak seperti cerita dongeng putri kerajaan yang selalu berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng-dongeng masa kanak-kanakmu itu, Granger" "Ya kau benar." My oneshoot fic for my apologize to you because of my loooooong hiatus. Hope you don't mind to RnR! ;)


Benarkah?

Benarkah tak selamanya cinta bersatu?

Meski hati dan pikiran mereka saling bertautan?

Meski merasakan hati mereka bergetar dalam satu frekuensi yang sama?

Hanya karena perbedaan?

Perbedaan yang seperti apa?

Seberapa hebat perbedaan itu?

Sehingga tak lebih hebat dari cinta?

Jahat sekali takdir mempermainkan mereka.

Membuat mereka mengerang dalam jiwa.

Tersiksa tak berdaya dalam keheningan.

Tak tau apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Atau karena congkaknya sifat manusiawi merekalah yang menjurangi mereka yang sebenarnya dalam sunyi...

Ingin bersama

* * *

 **The Untold Story Behind The Reality**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, absolutely

NB : I try my best to make them not OOC, and doesn't change any plot from the book. Like the title said, it just the untold story behind the reality

Best with Lost Stars by Maroon 5 as the soundtrack

* * *

"Hermione."

Panggilan itu mengagetkan sang empunya nama.

"H-Harry." tergagap, "Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, Harry."

"Sejak tahun ke 5, aku sering sekali mendapatimu berdiri disini, memandangi dan merenung menerawang. Bahkan sebelum kita menemukan tempat ini. Ada apa?"

Gelisah. Tepat sasaran. Kalut.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa."

"Masalah pribadi? Aku takkan memaksamu, kau tau. Kita memang sudah bersama selama 8 tahun tapi aku takkan memaksamu mengatakan hal yang pribadi, itu hakmu."

"Bukan, Harry. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja," terhenti sebentar, "dulu pernah terjadi sesuatu disini. Sesuatu yang mengubah hidupku." jawabnya menerawang.

 _Bagus sekali, Nona Manis._

Kembali memandang sahabatnya itu. "Apa jawabanku memuaskan?"

"Ya, Mione. Aku hanya ingin meringankan bebanmu, walau hanya sedikit."

 _Meringankan beban? Benarkah?_

"Thanks, Harry. Tapi sungguh, tak ada apa-apa."

 _Elakkan yang bagus. Cih._

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali. Semua pasti sudah menunggu."

Berhasil. Berhasil. Berhasil.

Tapi

 _Sampai kapan?_

* * *

"Benarkah itu, Granger?"

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku seperti hantu?"

"Kau lupa, Granger? Ini tempatku."

 _Cih. Arogansi manusia._

"Ini bukan halaman manormu. Arogan sekali."

"Kau juga bukan seseorang yang pantas diikuti, Granger."

 _Hah. Makan tuh._

"Apa yang kau dengar, Tuan Malfoy yang terhormat?"

"Obrolanmu dengan si pitak itu. Benarkah?"

 _Godric, bagaimana dia tau?_

Gelisah. Kalut. Takut. Bimbang

"Aku tak tau kalau telingamu tidak tuli sehingga kau bisa mendengar percakapan orang dari jarah yang jauh. Oh kau jago menguping, ya Malfoy? Atau kau hanya menggertak saja?"

 _Usaha yang bagus, Granger._

"Tak usah banyak omong, Granger. Celotehan sok menindasmu itu tak pernah mempan padaku."

 _Bisa-bisanya dia? Uh._

"Uh, yeah."

Sang pria memandang sang gadis. _Dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih?_

"Demi Salazar, Granger. Itu sudah, bloody hell, 3 tahun lebih!"

Sang gadis hanya terduduk merenung, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menerawang kedepan.

"Mungkin bagimu itu semua tidak ada artinya. Tapi bagiku, itu, entahlah."

Sang pria masih menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan sang gadis.

"Akan ada sesuatu yang selalu menarikku kesitu, sekedar menengok, sekedar mengingat."

 _Menyedihkan sekali kau, Granger._

"Apakah itu merubahmu?"

Sang gadis membalas tatapan sang pria.

"Ya, Malfoy. Tentu saja."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Hening.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

Lalu hening. Saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Granger," panggil sang pria lagi, tanpa menoleh.

"Peperangan itu, apakah merubahmu?"

 _Dia tak punya hati atau apa sih?_

"Tentu saja."

Hening.

"Aku menjadi terbiasa hidup dalam batin yang tersiksa, dalam tekanan." lanjut si gadis.

Kemudian mereka kembali menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, dia tau, dia sudah mati. Mati rasa.

Ketakutannya, kekhawatirannya, kegelisahannya.

 _Kau menyedihkan, Granger._

* * *

"Kau tak mungkin serius, Ginny!"

"Hermione, aku serius."

"Yang benar saja, kau bahkan belum lulus! Bisa-bisanya kalian memikirkan itu?"

"Mione," panggilnya, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya, "apa lagi yang perlu kita tunggu? Aku, tidak, kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Kami rasa tak perlu lagi ditunda. Memang ini sedikit kelewat jauh, tapi kami merencanakan ini agar kami masing-masing terpacu untuk menjadi lebih baik untuk satu sama lain. Agar kita ingat untuk apa sebenarnya ini. Kami sudah benar-benar memikirkannya, dan kami yakin akan hal ini. Tak mudah memang, kami tau. Tak selamanya semua berjalan mulus sesuai keinginan, tapi satu hal yang kami yakini, Mione." berhenti sejenak, memandang sahabatnya itu, "Walau banyak halangan dan rintangan, agar dapat terus bersama dan berjalan beriringan, kami harus berjuang. Tak mudah memang. Tapi, berjuang bersama seseorang yang kita kasihi dan mengasihi kita, demi tujuan bisa bersama, bukankah hal itu terdengar menyenangkan untuk dilakukan?

 _Ouch, Mione. Dia benar._

Berjuang?

Bisakah?

Bisakah ia berjuang?

Iri.  
Iri yang teramat dalam.

Tak bisakah ia seperti itu juga?

Jatuh cinta, bersama, mengikat janji, berjuang

Bersama

 _Bisakah?_

"Mione." panggil sahabatnya, membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau dan Ron, kalian juga akan seperti itu kan?"

Senyum itu. Senyum sahabat-sahabatnya. Apakah bisa ia rusak?

"Tentu, Ginny. Tentu saja."

 _Hermione, kau pembohong besar._

"Aku paham sekarang. Aku tau. Aku percaya kau dan Harry mampu. 5 tahun lagi. Tentu kau mampu."

Sahabatnya tersenyum, memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Mione. Aku juga akan selalu mendoakan hal yang sama pada kalian."

 _Senyum-senyum sahabatnya. Bisakah ia lukai?_

 _Mione, Bisakah kau berjuang?_

 _Bisakah?_

* * *

Baju-baju lusuh itu berceceran di lantai. Seorang pria sedang bersandar pada pintu beranda kamar itu, memandang ke hamparan langit yang luas. Lukisan cakrawala yang bertabur bintang. Merenung dalam diam. Berjuta pertanyaan mengambang di pikirannya.

 _Yang benar saja, apa kau memikirkannya?_

Sementara di tepian kasur, seorang gadis sedang duduk mendekap selimut yang menutupi tubuh indahnya. Merenung dalam keheningan malam.

 _Berjuang._

 _Bisakah?_

"Bisakah kita berjuang?"

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan si pria itu, membuatnya menoleh ke lawan bicaranya. Menatapnya dalam, intens.

"Granger."

"Bisakah, Malfoy?

Si pria memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memandang langit.

 _Ya, Malfoy, bisakah?_

"Kehidupan nyata tak seperti cerita dongeng putri kerjaan yang selalu berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng-dongeng masa kanak-kanakmu itu, Granger."

 _Sarkas sekali, Malfoy. Kau memang tak punya hati._

Si gadis masih terdiam. Masih bertanya-tanya.

 _Bisakah?_

"Untuk orang seperti kita. Kita tak dapat memiliki keistimewaan itu. Berjuang? Jurang pemisah kita tak berjembatan. Ini semua kesia-siaan, dan akan menuju kesia-siaan. Perbedaan ini, konflik ini, tak ada jembatannya, Granger."

 _Blah! Klise sekali._

"Bisakah kita berjuang?"

Sang pria menoleh.

"Granger."

"Mengapa, Malfoy. Mengapa?" histeris.

"Kita sudah mencoba, menerima masing-masing. Aku, ku terima arogansimu, egomu, hancurnya mimpi-mimpiku."

Hening sejenak. Sang pria mendekati sang gadis.

"Kau, kau terima derajatku, hinaku, rendahnya harga dirimu."

Sang pria kini duduk dibawah sang gadis, menatapnya dalam, intens.

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa tak bisa kita berjuang? Berusaha sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya? Mengapa, Malfoy. Mengapa?"

Histeris, sangat histeris.

Putus asa

 _Ya, Malfoy, Mengapa?_

"Sanggupkah kau?"

 _Plak. Kau tertampar lagi, Granger._

 _Sanggupkah kau?_

 _Sanggupkah kau meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatmu?_

 _Meninggalkan kenyataan?_

 _Merelakan mimpi-mimpimu?_

 _Sanggupkah kau meninggalkannya demi mimpi indahmu?_

 _Sanggupkah kau, Granger?_

"Ya kau benar." akunya. "Ini hanya dongeng. Dongeng, haha, buat apa dongeng diperjuangkan? Kau benar, Malfoy. Kau benar."

 _Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Granger._

Sang pria menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis itu.

"My," hening sejenak, sang pria memandang gadis itu. Tanpa sadar memanggil gadis itu dengan nama itu. "Aku, sedari dulu aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan dengan jahat oleh takdir, tapi kau," berhenti sejenak, dengan satu tanggannya mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu, "kau tak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau secara tak sengaja terkena dampaknya."

"Ya jahat sekali." balas sang gadis. "Apa dosaku sehingga aku terseret dalam kejahatan bersamamu ini."

 _Uh, Granger. Sarkas sekali._

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik."

 _Lebih baik._

 _Naif sekali, Malfoy._

 _Granger tau dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, tentu saja._

 _Tapi, Granger tau dia tak menginginkan yang terbaik._

 _Dia hanya menginginkan yang dia inginkan._

* * *

King's Cross ramai sekali pagi ini. Sudah waktunya anak-anak kembali bersekolah. Atau mungkin mereka baru mulai bersekolah.

"Rosie honey, kau harus jadi anak yang rajin belajar dan berprestasi. Banggakan kami ya nak. Dad tau kau pasti mampu."

Sang ayah mengelus rambut anak gadisnya itu, rambut yang diikat kuda, berwarna merah - seperti miliknya - dan bergelombang - seperti ibunya.

"Rosie, jangan medekati Hutan Terlarang, rajinlah ke perpustakaan, jangan tunda tugasmu, jaga makan, sering-seringlah mengirimi kami surat." kini giliran ibunya yang menasehatinya.

"Tentu, Mom, Dad. Aku akan mengingat nasehat kalian."

"Jadi itu Scorpius kecil. Pastikan kau mengalahkannya di setiap tes, Rose. Syukurlah kau mewarisi otak Mom."

"Ron, astaga. Jangan buat mereka saling bersaing bahkan sebelum mereka memulai sekolah!" tegur ibunya.

 _Suaminya, sama sekali tidak dewasa ya?_

"Jangan dengarkan Dad, Rosie. Jadilah anak baik." nasehat ibunya lagi.

"Ya mom, tentu saja."

"Pastikan kau selalu bersama James dan Albus."

"Ya, Dad. Aku tau. Aku naik dulu yaa. Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Hugoo."

Lalu selang berapa lama keretapun melaju meninggakan stasiun.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya." pamit ibu itu.

"Ya, Mione. Kami akan menunggumu disini."

 _Yaampun, Mione. Kau sudah tua._

* * *

"Scorp, jagoan. Banggakan kami ya nak. Jadilah seorang Malfoy sejati, tunjukkan mereka seberapa hebat dirimu, dan pastikan, Slytherin!"

 _Cih. Arogansi manusia. Mendewakan golongannya._

"Tentu saja, Father. Malfoy yang bukan Slytherin pasti bukan Malfoy!"

 _Oh yaampun, dia masih kecil!_

"Scorpie sayang, jangan lupa mengirimi kami surat ya? Jadilah anak yang baik."

"Tentu, Mother. Aku takkan lupa."

Disaat anak dan istrinya asik berbincang, sang suami sedang dalam diam mengamati seseorang. Sosok yang selalu diingatannya.

 _Malfoy Sr., kau sudah punya anak, astaga._

"Father." panggil anaknya menyadarkannya. "Aku pergi dulu, kereta sudah mau berangkat."

Dia kemudian memeluk singkat anaknya, "Good luck, son."

"Ya, Father."

Lalu ia kembali mencari sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya.

 _Shit! Dimana dia?_

 _Oh there you are, tepat sekali._

* * *

"Granger."

"Holy shit, Malfoy. Kau masih saja seperti hantu."

 _Well well well well_

"Kau tak berubah."

 _Oh yang benar saja_. "Dan kau tampaknya menua."

"Kau sebaliknya."

 _Dia bercanda ya?_

"Sarkas sekali, Malfoy."

"That's the truth."

Hening. Terdiam.

"Aku harus pergi. Bye, Malfoy." lalu pergi.

"Wait, Granger." menahan wanita itu, menarik tangannya.

 _Merlin, untuk sepersekian detik, getaran yang dirasakan dari pegangan itu, membuat waktu seakan berhenti._

"Apa kau merasa hidup?"

"Anak-anakku adalah hidupku, Malfoy." masih dalam posisi yang sama, tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau merasa hidup?" tanyanya lagi. membuat lawan bicaranya melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang itu dongeng, Malfoy."

Hening melanda. Lagi.

"Hutan Terlarang, tempat biasa, jam 12 siang, besok." lalu sang pria pergi, meninggalkan lawan bicaranya terpaku dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

 _Oh, astaga, apasih maksudnya?_

 _Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Granger?_

* * *

15 menit lagi sudah jam malam, dan dia baru kembali dari perpustakaan. Pikirannya ngelantur, masih memikirkan sosok itu, sosok musuh bebuyutannya. Draco Malfoy. Akhir-akhir ini Malfoy busuk itu sering sekali menggodanya, semakin gencar menghinanya. Sering juga dia dapati sedang memandanginya dengan tajam, saat di Aula Besar, saat berada di kelas, di perpustakaan, entahlah dimana-mana. Dan semakin sering menyudutkannya saat perpustakaan sepi, dalam arti yang sebenarnya, benar-benar menyudutkannya, di sudut perpustakaan yang tak terjamah.

"Astaga, dimana aku?"

Gara-gara pikirannya yang ngelantur itu dia jadi tersesat di koridor yang tak dia ketahui. Rasanya dia jarang sekali lewat sini.

"Granger."

Suara itu mengagetkannya.

"Malfoy!" setengah terpekik.

"Well, well. Granger si anak emas Gryffindor ini mulai membangkang ya? 5 menit lagi sudah jam malam dan masih berkeliaran? Oh, astaga, nakal sekali."

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy! Aku tersesat, minggir!" mendorong tubuh lawan bicaranya itu.

Dalam sekejap Malfoy mendorong tubuhnya, menabrak dinding di belakangnya, membuatnya merintih kesakitan. "Kau, jaga perilakumu, Granger." Dan tiba-tiba saja, Malfoy sudah melumat ganas bibirnya. Apa-apaan ini?

Tapi tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai membalas lumatan musuhnya itu. Mereka terhanyut, membuat mereka melupakan garis pemisah yang selama ini menghalangi mereka. Meruntuhkan tembok penghalang yang ada diantara mereka. Hanyut, melumat, terlupa.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dalam sebuah ruangan, ruangan apa? Entahlah mereka sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang mereka pedulikan saat ini adalah hasrat dan nafsu mereka terpenuhi, terpuaskan. Saling melumat, menyesap, menikmati, melenguh. Tak peduli mereka dimana, bagaimana. Tak peduli dengan segalanya. Hanya ada mereka. Granger dan Malfoy. Bisakah kau bayangkan?

Dan sejak saat itu, semuanya runtuh, semuanya sirna. Membuat mereka merasakan hal yang nista bagi mereka. Diam-diam mengakui keberadaanya yang mustahil. Yang selalu disangkal. Tak mungkin. Tak masuk akal. Bagai melihat bayangan air ditengah padang gurun, fatamorgana.

Cinta.

Mereka jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione? Kau tampak pucat, dear."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ron. Hanya, mungkin kelelahan."

Ron, suaminya, mengelus lembut kepalanya. "Aku tau ini pertama kalinya kau, kita, melepaskan anak pertama kita untuk sekolah dan tak bersama kita. Aku tau pasti berat bagimu, tapi dear," menatap lembut istrinya, "kita tau Hogwarts tempat yang aman, dan Rose anak yang cerdas sepertimu, dia pasti dapat menjaga dirinya, dia juga memiliki saudara-saudara yang menyayanginya dan mampu menjaganya. Dia aman disana." jelas suaminya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya aku tau, pasti." jawabnya tersenyum.

 _Kebohongan lagi._

"Mom, jangan sedih. Rose memang menyebalkan tapi aku tau dia hebat sepertimu." celoteh anak, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ya, Hugo. Kakakmu, aku percaya pada kakakmu." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

 _Aku tau kau masih memikirkan perkataan Malfoy, Mione. Kau pembohong besar._

"Dear, besok Harry mengajakku dan Hugo pergi bermain quidditch bersama teman-teman yang lain, mungkin sampai malam, lalu kita makan malam di rumah Ibu. Kau bisa menunggu kami disana bersama Ginny dan lainnya, bagaimana?"

 _"Hutan Terlarang, tempat biasa, jam 12 siang, besok."_

"Mione?" membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Y-ya, tentu Ron."

"Kau akan menunggu di rumah bersama Ibu, Ginny, dan lainnya?"

Terdiam.

 _Mione, bagaimana?_

"Aku, well, aku tidak tau. Aku lupa ada janji atau tidak. Kau bersenang-senang sajalah dulu. Tenang saja." jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

 _Senyum yang palsu._

"Baiklah. Hugo besok kita bersenang-senaaaang!"

"Yeayyyy!"

 _Bagaimana, Mione?_

 _Tertarik untuk kembali?_

 _Aku tau kau ingin kembali_

* * *

"Sarapan dulu. Kalian butuh tenaga untuk beraktifitas seharian."

"Aku masih mencari sapu terbangku dan Hugo, juga yang lain-lain, Mione. Sebentar."

"Kalian makanlah dahulu, akan ku siapkan."

"Thanks, honey." mencium kening istrinya.

Entah mengapa dia ingin sekali suami dan anaknya cepat pergi.

 _Kau akan kesana._

"Uh." eluhnya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa, Mione?" tanya suaminya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." lalu kembali menyiapkan kebutuhan suami dan anaknya.

 _Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menemuinya lagi kan, Granger? Aku tau kau tak mungkin berkata tidak._

"Mom, kami sudah selesai. Perlukah kami bantu?" tanya anaknya

"Tidak, tak perlu. Ini, semua sudah lengkap."

"Kau jadi ikut, Mione?"

 _Bagaimana, Mione?_

 _Meneruskan hidupmu atau kembali sejenak ke masa lalu?_

 _Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri._

 _Kau menyedihkan._

"Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kutunggu kalian dirumah. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya ya." kata-kata itu begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

 _Aku tau kau tak bisa menolaknya._

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu, jaga dirimu." pamit suaminya.

"Bye, Mom." pamit anaknya kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah kalian. Jangan lupa makan bekal yang kubawakan di tas kalian!"

"Ya, Mione. Tenang saja."

Lalu mereka menghillang dengan sisa debu Floo bertebaran. Dan kedaan rumah menjadi hening. Dia masih terdiam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Kembali memikirkan percakapan yang kemarin terjadi.

 _Bagaimana, Mione?_

"Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

"Besok aku akan pergi ke luar negeri. Kau bisa pergi kemana saja kau mau."

"Aku tau. Aku akan ke rumah orang tuaku."

Hening.

Memang begitulah keadaan manor besar ini. Tak pernah ramai bila anaknya tak ada. Dia, anak itu, tak pernah tau, selama ini ia hidup dalam kepura-puraan, keharmonisan orang tuanya adalah semu, hanya untuk tontonan. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah saling mencintai. Hanya drama demi menjaga kehormatan nama besar keluarga mereka. Semu.

 _Cih._

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dulu mungkin dia tak bisa apa-apa, tapi kini sudah tidak ada lagi penghalang. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Dia sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya. Jurang yang dulu memisahkan, kini sudah bisa ia jembatani. Apalagi yang dapat menghalanginya? Hanya satu sebenarnaya.

 _Jika dia memilih tidak._

Dia takkan pernah bisa melupakkannya. Gadis itu, yang kini juga hidup dalam kepura-puraanya sendiri. Dia tau mereka sama. Sama-sama membenci kenyataan hidup. Kenyataan hidup yang waktu itu tak memungkinkan mereka dapat bersatu. Walau mereka masing-masing tau, itu semua karna ego mereka sendiri. Tapi kini, apakah gadis itu masih mempertahankan egonya?

"Granger."

Ya, nama itu takkan pernah bisa dia hilangkan dari otaknya. Dia takkan pernah melupakan manisnya bibir itu. Lembutnya kulit itu. Merdunya suara gadis itu. Dan matanya, bagaimana bisa?

Dia sudah yakin, dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa mendapatkannya. Dia seorang Malfoy. Dan Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Termasuk gadis itu. Bodo amat dengan segala tetek bengek sampah yang dulu menghalangi.

Dia cuma ingin gadisnya itu.

Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Dengan seringai di wajahnya, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya.

"Besok."

* * *

"Granger."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy. Bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku seperti hantu?"

"Masih sok seperti yang ku kenal."

Lalu mereka terdiam, membisu.

 _Dan kau, mengapa masih bingung berada disini, Granger?_

"Aku tau kau akan datang."

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Melanjutkan dulu yang kita tinggalkan?"

 _Dia benar-benar sudah gila._

"Kau gila ya, Malfoy. Masing-masing dari kita sudah memiliki kehidupan, kau sudah berkeluarga, aku sudah berkeluarga. Dongeng itu tak perlu diteruskan lagi."

"Kau merasa hidup, Granger?"

 _Jawab jujur, Granger._

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kita bisa lari dari sini dan memulai lagi dari awal. Meninggalkan kehidupan kita disini. Meninggalkan identitas kita. Hanya kau dan aku. Dan aku takkan meletakkanmu pada kesusahan lagi. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik. Aku takkan memohon. Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya."

 _Oh, astaga, Malfoy. Masih saja arogan._

"Kau gila, Malfoy. Yakin sekali kau."

"Panggil aku gila, tapi tak mau kah kau, Granger?"

Wanita itu mulai berpikir bahwa itu ide yang tidak buruk. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia hidup dalam kebohongan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia tidak bahagia. Ia mati rasa. Sudah mati rasa.

"Bagaimana, Granger?"

 _Ya, Granger. Bagaimana?_

"Kita melarikan diri? Meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Kita meninggalkan segalanya, keluarga, teman, harta, nama." Diam sejenak, menatap mata hazel itu, mata yang tak pernah gagal meluluhkannya.

"Meninggalkan dunia sihir."

Wanita itu terperanjat, kaget. Membalas tatapan pemilik manik abu-abu itu, manik yang selalu berhasil menariknya kedalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Seorang Malfoy meninggalkan kenyamanannya? Hartanya? Nama besarnya? Kehormatannya? Demi seorang Mudblood menjijikan ini?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Hening. Senyap. Masih saling memandang.

"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu itu, Malfoy?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

 _Ya, Granger. Lihat saja mukanya, apa dia sedang bercanda?_

Wanita itu terdiam. Merenung. Setelah semua yang dia lewati, dia muak. Tapi bisakah ia pergi?

 _Bisakah kau, Granger?_

"Apa kau bersedia?"

* * *

Haiiii  
This is my One-Shoot fic for my apologize, hope you like it, please forgive meeee :'(I try my best so the character doesn't OOC, as real as possible, and doesn't change any plot just like the title.  
Hope you don't be confused with the plot here, some italic words is from another point of view that made special to mocked them, like er, can't describe, just hope you understand.

Thanks for Kak Apoo, one of my fav Dramione author, his writing style is my influence in tis fic.  
Hope you don't mind to give any review

Arigatouuuu! ;)


End file.
